Forever As One
by Jayda Jareau-Hotchner
Summary: SEQUEL TO ETERNAL LOVE. Nessie has come to terms with what happened 2 years ago. She is stuck at the age of 17 with a daughter but no love; she just can't help but feel that somethings missing and when she does, will it be good for the family? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For You**

**Co-witten by-Prince's(dot)pretty(dot)young(dot)thing  
**

_Previously on Eternal Love..._

_After I had put Lilly to bed, I found Rose and Emmett down stairs._

"_Nessie! I am so sorry! I never meant for that to happen, I love Lilly, I would never-"I cut her off._

"_Rose its okay! I know it was an accident, it wasn't your fault. I know you would never hurt her intentionally." I started._

"_But if I had hunted like I was supposed to this wouldn't have happened!"_

"_Rose its Okay! … I forgive you. She's not hurt, she's fine." I finished._

_Rose jumped out of Emmett's arms and gave me a bone crushing hug._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated._

_I laughed and went off to bed._

_When I got to my room I leaned over the crib to check on Lilly. She was sleeping peacefully, she looked like an angel. The love I felt for her was indescribable….unconditional. I would love her no matter what for eternity._

_It truly was eternal love._

**Through out the years – Nessie's POV**

_2 years later...._

Wow! I couldn't believe it! My little girl had grown up so fast. Lilly had only just turned 2 but looked at least 6. I guess I now know how my parents felt when I grew up this quickly too.

Things had become much easier since I had gotten over my depression. Lilly was my world. I don't know what I would do without her.

Last year my family and I thought it was time for a change. We moved from Phoenix, Arizona to a little town called Rockford in Illinois. It was about 30mins from the city of Chicago, one of the fashion capitals of the world. Alice & Lilly were ecstatic about this. They loved shopping and went as much as possible... mom and I however still disliked it.

Rockford was much like Forks. It was mostly always cloudy and raining... the sun hardly made appearances. But when they did, we handled it. Lilly & I didn't sparkle. I guess it was the human in both of us that made us less noticeable as vampires.

We all attended Jefferson High school. Except Lilly of course. Grandpa Carlisle works at the local hospital, he seems to love his job. Grandma Esme took up designing. Whether it was Houses, Hotel rooms or even clothes, she would be on top of it!

I was now frozen at the age of 17. It feels really weird to be the same age –appearance wise- as my parents. It is now the middle of the 1st semester. Emmett and Rose are portraying seniors, while Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad and I are juniors. At first it felt weird to go to high school with my family. But after a while I got used to it.

With every place we moved to we had a new plan, almost like new identities. This time Carlisle and Esme had first adopted Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Later came Emmett and Bella McCarty and then Edward and Nessie Masen. We made out Alice to be Esme's niece. We had decided to put dad and I as siblings because we looked the most alike. Oh right! I forgot about Lilly's story... She had been adopted as a baby by Carlisle and Esme. It hurt that she had to call Esme 'mom' in front of her teachers but i knew it was for the best.

Lilly's intellect was amazing! When she was only a few weeks old when she started talking. After that followed walking and even reading her first book. It had astonished me when I walked into her room to find her reading my mom's old copy of _Wuthering Heights. _She was a smart, beautiful and talented young lady. She could not only play the piano to perfection but she was very powerful too.

Lilly had the power to move things around without touching it; this was better known as telekinesis. With the wave of a hand she could send things and people flying. It became a problem when she was growing up. Before she had learnt to control it she would occasionally send us flying into walls or into each other.

Out of all of her uncles and aunts, Lilly was probably closest to Emmett and Alice. She went shopping with Alice very frequently. Alice now loved the fact that she had a shopping buddy that actually loved it as much as her. Emmett was like the perfect big brother for her. They could play together all day. He also taught her how to play pranks which the rest of the family and I scolded him for.

I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the pain i felt after Cole raped me but at least one thing good came out of it... Lilly. Everyday I see her is just another reminder of what I went through. She has his ice blonde hair and my moms deep chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful.

I'm broken. After what happened, I don't think I could come to trust men. I want to be loved the way that I deserve. I want to meet someone who loves me for who I am. One day, I want to have a family of my own and be happy. I hope that day comes soon!

**AN- heres the 1st chapter of the sequal. hope you guys like it! I'm writing this with my friend so we should update quite alot. Review for the next chapter! :)**

**Press the button vvv  
You know you want to ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- thank you guys for being so patient with my updates. I don't know whether to continue with this story or now. I'm really busy with school and stuff. Plus im working on a book of my own :] I'll update while I can. **

Forever As One  
Chapter 2

**Preview... (Nessie's POV)**

_I'm broken. After what happened, I don't think I could come to trust men. I want to be loved the way that I deserve. I want to meet someone who loves me for who I am. One day, I want to have a family of my own and be happy. I hope that day comes soon!_

**Jacob's POV**

I could smell them! There were so many... vampires. I was running through the forest in my wolf form. I burst through the clearing. There was a house, a BIG one! I was too engrossed in the over sized house to notice the little girl sitting in the front yard. She had ice blonde curls and deep brown eyes. _Bella's eyes._

I sighed... Bella Swan. I hadn't seen her in years.

She used to come to forks every summer until she moved in with her dad. She was one of my best friends until that stupid leech came along. I cared for her so much! It was only 2 years ago when i had first phased into a werewolf. I had also learnt that the Cullen's were vampires. I couldn't even think of them without cringing! I missed Bella so much... She disappeared with the leech's about 10 years ago. I just hoped that she was ok.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the cute little girl.

"Doggie!" she shouted and ran towards me.

I stood there frozen as she ran her tiny fingers through my fur. It felt kind of nice but i knew i couldn't get distracted; I was here for a reason.

That's when i smelt it... she was a vampire! I didn't make sense! How could she be a vampire while her heart still beats?

Suddenly I heard the front door to the house open.

My head snapped up and I saw the most beautiful person that I had ever set my eyes on. My Bella was a vampire! She locked eyes with me and growled when she saw that the little girl was next to me. Then it all fit together... This adorable little girl was Bella's and Edwards child! I winced at the thought of that little bloodsucker even touching her!

"Lilly!" Bella yelled. _So her daughters name was Lilly... cute._

Before i could even blink, Bella had the little girl in her arms and was back near the door again. She saw me as a threat towards her daughter. Of course! She didn't know me in my wolf form. I slowly backed away and paced back into the forest. The last thing I need would be for the Cullen's to come out and see me. There are too many of them for me to fight them on my own.

My brain was overloaded with thoughts... Had they been in Rockford all this time? When did Lilly come along? I thought it was impossible for vampires to reproduce... I had so many questions that would probably never be answered.

I had left Seth in charge of the pack when I left forks. It had become to much for me in the long run. I wanted to find the woman of my dreams, and have a family together. Lets face it, that wasn't going to happen in La Push. I had begun to give up on the idea of imprinting, it got me no where! Love at first sigh? Pffftt!

Last year I bought a little cottage deep into the forest where I couldn't be disturbed. It was quiet and cosy with just enough space for my family, when and if i actually have one in the near future.

When I got back to my house, I went straight to bed thinking about today's events..

**Bella's POV**

The mutt was gone, thank god!

I turned to my grand daughter.

"Lilly, sweetie are you ok? Did it hurt you?" I said checking for any injuries.

"no, it was a nice big fluffy doggie! Why would it hurt me?" she said innocently.

I couldn't tell her that it wasn't a dog, i didn't want to scare her..

"That was a wild dog sweetheart, you shouldn't go near it.. it could hurt you! Promise me that if you see it again, you call for one of us?"

"Okayy, I promise" she said in her sweet little cute voice.

I took her hand and we walked into the living room where Carlisle gave me a questioning look. I waved him off. I'd tell them later after Lilly went to bed.

I took a seat next to Edward and was wrapped in his loving arms. I learnt my head on his shoulder lost in thought. The wolf. It seemed familiar to me but I just couldn't place it...

**Nessie's POV**

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was time to go home. I had started working at the new restaurant 'Spot Light' a few months ago. It was only a 10min walk from the house and I preferred walking. It was relaxing, a time that you can think with no disturbances. But this time, it was different. I could feel someone watching me. I started walking faster, my pulse began to rise. Then I saw... _it._

**AN- Hey guys! Wow, its been along time! :O sorry its been so long, its been pretty manic at school. I've been having to study for exams, do coursework and on top of that I have had to learn my lines for Hairspray 'Broadway' which I have a part in. So life has been really busy. This story, I'm not really feeling it anymore :/ I don't know whether to carry on or just leave it.. Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Press the button & Review..you know you want too! :D**


End file.
